


Mist

by sanlight_twt



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bad Boy Hwang Hyunjin, F/M, Smoking, Smut, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanlight_twt/pseuds/sanlight_twt
Summary: Hyunjin is that boy in your classroom you never talked to. But since that day, when you made a comment on his smoking habit, he made sure he asked for your name.





	Mist

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://sempiternaluffy.tumblr.com) where I post more (timestamps...)

On a day like any other, you entered the class for your first course of the week, which was geography and you saw as usual that your desk mate Hyunjin wasn’t here yet. Actually no one was coming early to that course, the teacher was mean and such a bad pedagogue, that everyone hated her. But as a bad habit you had, you didn’t like coming late so you and a few students were always the first to enter the class.

Hyunjin was your desk mate and a bad boy. Although not the one to look for troubles, more like the chill one with sometimes a cocky side. He was just living his life the way he wanted to with no one to tell him what to do. Of course, if you mess with him, he would make sure you know that it isn’t safe for you to do so, but in a nutshell, he wasn’t as bad as people was describing him, just independent.

The teacher came in the room at 8am and started her lesson. She gave us an exercise to do, linked to the previous lesson of Friday to see if we were learning them. Head in my book when I heard the door. Hyunjin opened it slowly and crawled to his desk, wishing the teacher didn’t hear him. She did.

“Hyunjin, late again…”, the professor said lazily like a mom scolding her child for the nth time in the day, looking from above her glasses, a sight escaping her lips.

He was running late as always, you never got the point of noticing it every time, Hyunjin didn’t care about being late or not, being there was enough for the school to let him be.

He took out at least some papers and pens to write with from his bag. He looked behind and in front of him to see what you all were doing, you saw he was lost and decided to help him. You never talked to him but today was the day.

“We’re doing this exercise about last Friday’s lesson…”, you whispered, pointing out the questions you were trying to answer on the book under your elbows. You headed to the exercise again when you feel him staring at you and at the book, when you understood that he didn’t have his book with him. So you put it between you two and you both started to work. At least that’s what you thought because he was just doodling on his paper. You tried to ignore him and continued studying.

Doing this exercise took the class almost the hour, when the teach decided to correct them the school bell announced the end of the class. You packed your belongings and took the book who was laying between Hyunjin and you, but he had his elbow on it, so you pushed it when his head fell from it, you figured out that he felt asleep. You woke him up by shaking him.

“W-What?…”, he faltered half awake. He looked at you, not realising that the class has ended.

“It’s finished, the Geography study I mean…and you were sleeping on my book”, you answered trying to remember him where he actually slept. You were amazed by how much complacency he had.

“Oh, ok all the better then, I need to go now”, he put his paper full of doodles in his bag and left without even a ‘thank you’ or a ‘sorry’. You watched him left, astonished and speechless.

The other classes of the day were quite boring, but it was okay. You saw Hyunjin three to four times since then, once chatting with his friends at the end of the room, once sleeping again or just laughing. He has one of the prettiest smile you ever saw, ‘eye smile’ precisely and that was cute, for one minute you just wondered how it would feel like to be the one making him smile.

You were a bit day dreaming about him in the cafeteria, when your friend pushed you because she laughed too hard. She was literally crying.

“YA! What the heck is going on?”, you asked coming back to reality.

“Sofia was telling me about how her mom found out about his aunt fucking the neighbour, but you were so busy looking at Hyunjin that you didn’t hear it!”, she replied poking your cheek.

“I wasn’t-”, you suddenly wondered if it was that obvious and maybe it was.

“No need to explain yourself y/n, I mean he’s looking good, he’s tall, he has nice hair, he has plump lips and we can’t see it, but girl let me tell you, that boy is build under these clothes, I’m sure! And don’t get me wrong but he has that 90’s vibe and girls are falling for that”, she said.

You never were that observant about him and his features, but she was right, he has a nice frame. You started thinking about what can possibly be hiding under his shirt but that wasn’t safe at all, so you just stopped there and decided to leave to go to the last class of the day: PE.

“Girls, I’m going to the gymnasium now! See you tomorrow!”, you left with your plate, throwing the dishes in the bin and then putting it in the box next to the main entry.

“See you y/n, go see that perverted teacher!”, Sofia said laughing.

You decided to go the toilet before doing any physical activities. When you entered the girl bathroom you heard muffled noises, like moans and whispers. You got closer to the sound and you saw Hyunjin and a girl making out, you dropped your book and Hyunjin turned his head to the sound.

“Oh my fucking god, I’m leaving, sorry for disturbing!”, you apologised looking at Hyunjin and running out of the toilet, heart pounding fast in your chest. You went directly in the locker room to put on your sport outfit.

Unfortunately, Hyunjin was in the same PE class as you, he had a basketball shirt with a pair of shorts on, where you could see his legs and arms flexing with every movements. Now that you see him making out, you cannot forget it, not like you didn’t try, but he was looking hot with his messy hair.

At the end of the class, the teacher gathered us to talk about a meeting your class would have against the other school, at the end of the year for both groups, girls and boys. When he finished, you walked back to the locker room, the boys were taking their shirts off and you didn’t miss Hyunjin doing it because you had your eyes locked on him. He had abs, the full eight pack.

You didn’t realise he was walking toward you until he snapped his fingers in front of your face. You looked at him bewildered.

“You left that earlier!”, he said handing you the book who felt from your arms in the toilet.

“O-Oh, thank you…”, you took it and started walking back in the room when he grabbed your wrist.

“And next time, knocked at the door before entering”, Hyunjin advised you. You went red when thinking back about it.

“There won’t be next time, ok I’m sorry”, you deeply atoned.

“Who said there won’t be a next time?”, he asked you with a smirk on his face, dropping your wrist and going to the locker room, leaving you stunned.

Finally, the end of the day has come. The night has fallen, and you were heading to the bus stop. You sat down on the bench and you stretched your sore muscles. You looked at the time, in 10min the bus will be here, so you just closed your eyes. You started coughing when you smelt an unpleasant smell, like smoke, someone was smoking near you and you didn’t like that. That person should at least go a little further away to respect you.

You looked in front of you, behind you, nothing so you looked at your left and you saw him. Hyunjin. He had his shoulder against the bus stop, his head up, looking at the sky, smoking. Oh gosh, how you hated when people were smoking that poison.

“You shouldn’t be smoking!”, you said louder than normal so he could hear you. He turned his head to that voice he heard, and he saw you.

“You again, my…hum desk mate, right? The girl who entered the toilet without even knocking right again? Mind your own business would you”, he answered bitter. Smoking again and even more just to make you piss.

“Yes, it’s me! First you shouldn’t have gone to the girl’s toilet and second, I have a name, that you should know by now since I’m your desk mate since September!”, you replied irritated.

“Ok! So, tell me your name baby…”, he asked you shamelessly. You were taken back by the nickname he gave you.

“…y/n”, you responded coyly.

“Ok so y/n, tell me why I shouldn’t be smoking, when I absolutely have the right to do so!”

“It’s bad for your health”, you said back, trying to not choke on the smoke.

“Why would you care my health actually?”, he asked sitting next to you on purpose, he was just being a brat.

“You know what, you’re right, I don’t care but at least respect people and be as far as possible from them when you smoke for fuck sake”, you coughed waving your hand in front of your face.

You were getting on his nerves honestly. He threw his cigarette away and squished it on the ground. You got up and backed up against glass of the bus station and put your hand above your mouth. You don’t know why you weren’t leaving.

“What if I don’t?”, he said looking up at you.

“What?”, you were a bit puzzled by his question.

He got up, got closer to you, took off your hand from over your mouth and put his hand above your head. Hyunjin was towering you. He took your chin up and made you look into his eyes.

“What if I don’t want to be as far as possible from people, what would you do, y/n…?”, he asked daring you to answer something.

You blushed, you felt his body heat, his breath fanning over your skin. You wanted to push him away but your body refused to respond. He looked at you for a moment, his eyes flying across your lips and let you free so you could breathe.

“So quiet suddenly…, here’s your bus I guess, see you tomorrow y/n!”, he left without saying more. You took two minutes to think about what just happened, did he think about…kissing you?

The next days everything were same: studies and PE and you almost never saw Hyunjin. The few times you saw him, he was staring at you and when you had class with him, he didn’t sit next to you.

That Friday, you didn’t have class with Hyunjin, so you barely saw him across the corridor or at the cafeteria again. You couldn’t really look at him because every time you were doing so, he was looking back at you, and he wouldn’t left you. So, you tried your best not to stare at him, not for too long at least. He was making you feel…things with his stare and you weren’t used to that feeling.

As the days have passed you may have developed things for him, you can’t figure out what it was yet, but you knew something has changed since that Monday night.

You went out in the park next to the school after you ate to get some fresh air and you saw Hyunjin lying against a tree, smoking again, his eyes closed. You got closer and kneeled in front of him.

“Smoking again I see, you didn’t listen to me”, you said as he opened his eyes because he felt someone beside him.

“y/n…, no I didn’t. I don’t see why I would have though”, he replied laughing as he watched you sighed.

“Maybe because for once, something really care about you…”, you tried to answer without blushing too much.

Hyunjin watched the details of your face closely, trying to figure out why you were there in front of him, looking for his smoking habit he took one year ago when everything was wrong in his life. And maybe for the first time ever he was thinking about tomorrow. So, he tried.

“Then make me stop?”, he challenged you, pulling you closer looking at your face, into your eyes, the curves of your lips and the shape of your nose.

“H-How?”, you asked. Your heart was beating faster than usual, he was so close, you could see his long eye lashes, his beautiful shiny eyes and how plump his lips were this close.

“Kiss me?”. You swallowed hard and you had difficulties to breathe. He asked you to…kiss him? He was waiting for you, would you dare? Why didn’t he kiss you first? You had so many questions left unanswered.

Hyunjin thought for one minute that you wouldn’t kiss him, but you did. You pressed your lips against his, they were soft and as plump as you thought they were. Hyunjin put his hands around your waist and brought you on his lap, one hand behind your head to put more pressure into the kiss.

The kiss started to get heated, he asked for entrance with his tongue, lightly biting on your bottom lip, you whimpered, and you let him in. You were fighting for dominance, but he was winning whatever you were trying to do. Your hand travelled his upper body and to land on his chest, where you felt his abs. He let you breathe to go down on your neck, while his hand went on your upper thigh, he sucked on the skin below your ear.

“H-Hyunjin…, p-please…”, you panted hard. You felt him getting aroused, but he stopped before going too far that quickly and in the park. You hugged him recovering from your make out session and he hugged you back. He left a sweet kiss on your cheek and looked at your flushed face. His hair was messy, so you brushed it back to normal.

“We just kissed and you make me go crazy y/n…”, he said his face hidden in the crook of your neck, leaving feather kisses that make you giggled because it was sensitive area.

“Now stop smoking ok? Please Hyunjin…I’m down to try everything to make you stop”, you begged, pleading him with your eyes.

“I promise I will start smoking less and then I’ll stop but… I need your help baby, so…”, he waited for your approval.

“Yes? Tell me Hyunjin”. He stared at the hickey he just did and asked you.

“Be mine!”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://sempiternaluffy.tumblr.com) where I post more (timestamps...)


End file.
